


Grey eyes and little black lies

by jenny_wren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, M/M, Slytherin Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: Narcissa's cousin causes her no end of trouble
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Grey eyes and little black lies

**Author's Note:**

> I think my love of Outsider POV got away from me with this one. Porn With Attempt at Plot. No-Voldemort (sort of)

  
  


Narcissa turned her head sharply as her husband straightened up, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Darling,” he said, the merest suggestion of clenched teeth, “could you go and tell your cousin to stop messing with my ward line.”

“Of course dearest,” Narcissa stood up, gritting her own teeth. Her family’s tendency to treat her husband as an afterthought offended her deeply.

“I’d go myself,” Lucius continued, “but –”

“Say no more dearest.” The complications of Lucius trying to discipline her cousin Sirius should be avoided if at all possible. Sirius was the younger wizard, only just out of school, and a guest at the Malfoy Manor, but he was also heir to the house of Black which made things just a little difficult. As his older cousin, Narcissa held more sway.

“He’s over by the large oak in the eastern meadow. Summon me immediately if he’s doing something more stupid than we expect.”

“Of course my dearest. Don’t fret so. Concentrate on our planning for Lammas. Sirius, if he’s not simply being difficult,” which unfortunately did need to be a consideration when it came to Sirius, “is undoubtedly sneaking in a girl. Few things are more discomposing to young men in their amusements than the arrival of a scornful female of their own level.”

Narcissa apparated a short distance from the oak, because Sirius was in all likelihood merely being foolish but it never hurt to be sure of your ground. Standing in a covering clutch of birch trees she listened for a moment, and yes there was the distinctive masculine grunting that only meant one thing.

She stalked towards the noise, intending to make sure her cousin understood how very much she disapproved of her husband being disturbed by his amusements. As she grew closer though she realized she could actually hear two sets of masculine grunting, and that dreadful boy, as if it wasn’t bad enough he was sneaking his entertainment onto her husband’s land, he was bringing friends too.

Narcissa stalked faster, planning to let her cousin have the sharp edge of her tongue but as she crested the oak ridge, she stopped in abrupt surprise. There was in fact only the one coupling. Her cousin was indeed on his knees fucking into an accommodating body, but that naked body on its hands and knees in front of him, was unmistakably male as it grunted and whimpered. She had the briefest flash of startled eyes before its head dropped with a groan. Alerted by the sudden tension, Sirius looked up, and glared at her,

“Do you mind cousin. I’m busy here.” He shoved forward extra hard and there was a frantic moan as hands scrabbled against the grass.

“So I see. In future please keep your little divertissements off my husband’s property.” She whisked herself away in a flurry of skirts.

“Don’t you want to stay and watch?” he mocked.

Narcissa did not dignify that with answer. Once she was out from his line of sight though she apparated around to the other side of the tree. She had no wish to watch but she wanted to listen long enough to be sure of what she had witnessed. Sirius was wild and careless and, it had long been grimly admitted within the family, just the sort to run off and make a terrible marriage to a lesser family, or even worse a half-blood. Bella insisted he’d marry a mudblood just to spite them and, while Narcissa told her sister not to be so repulsive, none of them could be completely sure Sirius wouldn’t.

The one advantage of his current distraction was that at least there would be no marriage as a result. Narcissa decided from that point of view at least, it should not be actively discouraged. Balked of his fun, her contrary cousin might well decide on an unfortunate alliance in retaliation. She did however intend to make sure there was no risk of an equally shocking scandal.

“She’s gone,” said her cousin. “You can stop blushing and squirming in the dirt. Or not. It’s a good look for you.”

“Bastard, you – oh, oh, oh.”

Shifting slightly, Narcissa saw her cousin had grabbed the body in front of him and was fucking forward with quick ruthless jabs of hips.

“You were saying?” he demanded as he settled back to a slow languid roll of a fuck.

“I, oh please, harder.”

“Hmm. No I don’t think so. You were saying?”

“You ba–”

Sirius stilled.

“No, please don’t stop. Please.” Sirius’ hands kept the body’s hips mercilessly still as the rest of it thrashed desperately until there was a soft, broken moan. Sirius started to move again.

“You beg so sweetly for me.”

“oh, please more, oh, oh. it’s alright for you. I know you don’t care a button for me but you might leave me a little dignity.”

“Ah but my cousin just saw you on your hands and knees, begging to be fucked. You haven’t a scrap of dignity left. And you love that don’t you? You love knowing how low you’ve fallen, groveling in the dirt, stuffed full of cock. I should invite my whole family to watch, you’d love that too, wouldn’t you? You’d moan so desperately as I fucked you in front of them all. Could you come from just that I wonder?”

The body groaned and shook suggesting at the very least it was enjoying the thought.

“Oh you little slut, you do like that idea. I’ll bear that in mind. Now I think you should come because if I love fucking you when you’re all tight and desperate, I love it even more when you’re raw from coming and every twitch of my hips makes you sob.”

“I – oh, oh, fuck please, oh –”

Narcissa left before she had to listen to her cousin’s fun wail as it came.

  
  


She told Lucius who sighed,

“Your cousin, as always, surpasses expectation.”

“I know, I am sorry.”

“Don’t fret yourself, darling. He’s still not as troublesome as your sisters.”

“I’m sorry, I know my family makes your life difficult.”

“And what would life be without difficulty.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Nothing but a dreary desert.”

“Thank you dearest.”

“And you are correct, this is better than a mésalliance. Additionally, if his tastes run that way, his lack of interest in his wife should make an appropriate match considerably easier to arrange.”

Narcissa feared her husband was yet again under-estimating her cousin but at least if Sirius tastes ran that way he wouldn’t be falling insanely in love with some mudblood and insisting on marrying her so that was something. Blacks rarely fell in love but when they did the rest of the world could burn. And her family unfortunately lacked Narcissa’s exquisite taste.

Their mutual satisfaction that the Sirius problem was temporarily solved and could be shelved until after the Lammas ritual was completed and Bella was no longer their problem took a dent two days later when Lucius twitched and again reached for the back of his neck.

“Again?” Narcissa demanded.

“Yes. You said you spoke to your cousin.”

“I did. But I’m sadly unsurprised he neglected to listen. Where are they this time?”

“Judging from the entry point, they’ll be headed for the summer house at the end of the Rose Garden.”

“I’ll go immediately.”

“No, let them get started. Maybe being interrupted and having his amusement shown the door will teach your cousin some manners.”

“Nothing else ever has, but we can always try.”

They strolled slowly down to the Rose Garden arm in arm. It was a gloriously sunny day and Narcissa enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with her husband without anything more taxing on their minds than dealing with her discourteous cousin and his fun.

The Rose Garden was stepped down a comparatively steep slope with the summerhouse a white curly-cued folly at the bottom. From the top of the garden, Narcissa looked down and saw two faces at the window. After a moment’s consideration of the interior space she realized Sirius had his divertissement bent over the broad window seat and was fucking into it with a focused dedication that would be so much more useful applied to anything else. A second moment and she recognized its face.

Quickly she tugged Lucius back.

“Darling?” he asked, startled but following her lead as she maneuvered them behind a wall of trees.

“I recognized Sirius’ fun.”

“Recognized?” Lucius growled, his anger fierce and terrible. “He brought it here publicly? He _introduced_ you?”

“No. No, he couldn’t,” she giggled wildly, caught completely off-guard. “Sirius’ fun is the Potter boy.”

Lucius stepped back and his eyebrows went up. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I didn’t recognize him the first time because, well I never expected to see him in that position,” she giggled again, still stunned, “and it was the merest glimpse. But now I know, yes it was him. Look for yourself. They are much too distracted to see us here in the trees.”

Lucius shifted and stared. She knew the moment he recognized James Potter under the sex blind eyes and gasping mouth because his shoulders sagged in amazement.

“Well really darling,” he said at last.

“I know,” her giggle was even wilder. “What are we going to do?”

“I’m not sure yet. But you were quite right, we can’t possibly confront him. Well really. A pureblood. And such an old family.”

“So,” Narcissa’s giggles bubbled over and it was hard to talk, “so, very, very _suitable_.”

Lucius snorted. “There, and you said your cousin had no family pride. The Potters are wealthy too, not that respectably but galleons are galleons. We could certainly arrange a match.”

Weak from laughter Narcissa leaned against her husband’s chest. “That impossible boy. Oh Lucius, what are we going to do?”

“Nothing hasty that is for certain, we need to consider this carefully. It would be such a scandal if it spread. And your cousin, I’m afraid, cannot be relied upon for his discretion.” Lucius smiled with just a touch of ice, “It is a shame Potter isn’t a girl, I like the idea of that match.”

“It would be such a good one,” Narcissa agreed wistfully, only Sirius could find such a suitable unsuitable partner.

“Although it comes to me, isn’t Potter still entangled with that mudblood?”

“Oh dear.” That was a nasty complication. “Yes you’re right. He gave her a promise ring last September when they started as Head Boy and Girl. There’s been no announcement as yet and she’s still wearing his ring. Oh dear.”

“That is awkward. Mudbloods can be so dreadfully commonplace when it comes to notions of behavior. Do you remember the appalling mess Alfred Fawley got himself into when he married his mudblood. The woman had no idea of how to conduct herself.”

“Well in fairness to Potter’s mudblood, while a wife naturally has no interest in her husband’s diversions, it would be an entirely different matter to discover one’s husband was bending over to be another man’s toy. Even a mudblood couldn’t be expected to put up with that.”

Lucius sighed in agreement, “And as she’s a mudblood, we can’t count on shame to keep her quiet. Those people seem to entirely lack shame.”

“It comes of having no family to respect and honor.”

“This must be handled carefully and discretely. I don’t approve –”

“Well of course you don’t, dearest.” Narcissa raised her husband’s hand and kissed it lightly. No blame could be laid on Lucius. This mess was of her cousin’s making and it had fallen on her husband to fix, as always. Sometimes her family made her wish she could scream.

“Thank you darling. So while I don’t approve I think we will have to allow their liaisons to continue here. I do not like it, but your cousin has shown at least that much discretion. Better here than somewhere somebody other than family could stumble over them. Imagine if they’d taken a room at The Three Broomsticks.”

Narcissa felt quite faint at the thought.

“And even the more discrete establishments would likely let something this outrageous slip. Although I do trust your cousin has more sense than to allow him around when Bella and her coterie are here?”

“Oh yes dearest. We all know better than to let Bella near anything breakable.”

“Good. That’s one less issue. And you are certain Sirius’ affections are unengaged?”

Narcissa carefully didn’t wince. “I am certain of nothing when it comes to my cousin, that’s more true than ever. And I don’t know how men speak to their diversions. But if you ever spoke to me in such a fashion as my cousin spoke to Potter, I would destroy your manor and leave you in the wreckage to burn.”

“How a man speaks to his wife is entirely different to how he speaks to some petty affair. You, my lady, are the bright hope of my house.”

Narcissa smiled at her husband and guiltily uncrossed her fingers behind her back. Nothing she had said to Lucius was untrue, it was just, her cousin could be so very difficult. And he grew bored easily, that he had brought the same entertainment twice was a warning sign on its own. And that it was Potter, in Sirius’ year at school, someone he knew and had talked of in passing – no, she was being foolish, Sirius wouldn’t, Sirius couldn’t. She did her best not to think of all the times Sirius proved he very much could.

“Very well,” said Lucius with decision. “If he has no great attachment, there is no need to make crisis out of a boy’s wildness. I do not like it, but we shall let things stand for the present. Once we are past Lammas and Bella no longer hag-rides our backs we can reassess. Perhaps it is merely your cousin’s reaction to Lammas and the situation will resolve itself.”

“Perhaps. Certainly that matter is enough to drive anyone to extremes.” Narcissa didn’t think so though. Unless perhaps it had driven Sirius hard enough to grab for what he had always wanted but previously resisted. She shook her head, “I am likely to be quite demented myself before we are done.”

Lucius wrapped his hand lightly about her wrist, “Perhaps you should visit your uncle’s house for a time.”

“No dearest. I will not abandon you to the depredations of my family. It is only a few weeks now, less than a month. I will merely be relieved when it is over.”

“As will I be. Well I have given your troublesome cousin enough of my time. Since he is back, I shall take the opportunity to conduct a little business. Summon me immediately if Bella returns, or indeed if there are any visitors at all.”

“Of course my lord. And do take care of yourself dearest.”

“See that you do as well, my lady.” He kissed the tips of her fingers and then walked away, apparating after five steps.

Narcissa sighed and sentimentally pressed her fingers to her cheek. Then she turned and cast a troubled glance at the summerhouse. There were no longer faces at the window, so she carefully apparated over, coming up silently behind the building. After a second to adjust she could distinguish their voices.

“My knees hurt,” whinged Potter. “Couldn’t we use a bed? You’re staying with the Malfoys, you have a bed just up there.”

“I’m definitely doing something wrong if you’re worried about your knees and not your arse. Is that a blush baby? It is, isn’t it? Might it be that you like the ache in your arse.”

“Bastard,” muttered Potter.

“You like that you can feel it all day. The ache of me fucking you. Does it make you hungry baby, feeling so empty. Do you need more, need it harder? If I had you in my bed, I could tie you down and shove one of those clever little muggle toys inside you and leave you there to shake and shudder while I went down to dinner. Would you like that, while I’m sipping wine and being exquisitely polite, you’re crammed full of fake cock and screaming. It wouldn’t matter to you that’s it fake, you’re so desperate you’d be coming anyway. When I got back I’d find you with your hips working against nothing, spattered in your own come.”

“You wouldn’t,” said Potter in a wavering voice; and Narcissa couldn’t help but think the boy clearly knew nothing about her cousin because that was always the very worst thing to say to Sirius.

“Oh wouldn’t I? For the pleasure of watching you wild-eyed and frantic, heart pounding so loudly I can practically see the pulse jumping in your throat; I’m not sure there’s anything I wouldn’t do.”

Narcissa cringed because, oh dear, she thought that might be the truth.

“I’d sit down beside you and wipe your come up with my fingers and feed it to you, make you lick every drop before I took the toy out of you and replaced it with my cock. Would you scream for me baby, or would you just gasp like you were dying.”

“What – what are you doing?”

“Mmm? I’m doing my best to make you forget about your knees.”

“Knees?” Potter gasped, sounding thoroughly confused, so the forgetting part of the plan was definitely working.

“Look, you take my fingers so easily. Such a slut. The first time I fucked you, one finger made you squeak, now you’re all fucked-out and sloppy and three fingers just slide right inside you, and you’re so hungry for them.”

There was a loud moan.

“Oh did you like that baby? And you’re getting hard again. I’ve definitely been leaving you unsatisfied. A bed it is. Next time I’m going to lay you out and make you come over and over, until you’re shaking with it and begging me not to make you hard again but I’ll fuck you into coming one last time just to hear you howl for me.”

Potter was panting now thick and wet.

“Watch you trembling, all tangled up in my sheets.” Sirius voice twisted on the last couple of words. “Not that they’re my sheets, or my bed, or my – just borrowed.” The floorboards squealed and creaked as he abruptly shifted position.

“Whu-huh,” stumbled Potter. “Why’d you stop? Don’t stop.”

Sirius laughed meanly, “Maybe I like the idea of sending you home half-hard with my come still dripping from you, dribbling down your thighs.”

The groan was loud, “You such a – such a –” gasped Potter.

“Uhuh baby. Now we both have places to be, so you better get going before I make you lick my fingers clean.”

Potter whined and then there was the shuffle of him getting to his feet, the shift of cloth and a string of soft whimpery noises as rough cloth evidently made contact with raw skin.

“So pretty like that,” murmured Sirius, “all hard and wanting.”

“Such a bastard.”

Sirius’ grin was loud in his voice as he said, “So I’ll see you the day after tomorrow in the usual place.”

“Yes,” said Potter vengefully as if he’d very much like to have said no.

“Such a slut for my cock.”

The loud pop of apparation was obviously Potter’s attempt at a last word. Then all Narcissa’s could hear for long minutes was her cousin’s ragged breathing.

She ground her teeth. Oh dear, oh dear, oh double-double dear.

Then, finally, there was the creak and groan of floorboards and the soft casting of spells as Sirius tied up himself and the room. Narcissa walked around the summerhouse and stood a little to one side, waiting.

“Sirius?” she called, as he shut the summerhouse door with the exaggerated care of someone restraining themselves from violence.

He turned to look at her, his face white and stormy, “Cousin.”

“Ah.” She swallowed back all the things she couldn’t say. “I trust there will be no scandal.”

“No there won’t be.” He grinned nastily, “You can rely on Potter for that. He wouldn’t have it known I’ve spoken to him in the street, let alone anything more. He says he’s still living with his parents but he spends every available moment at Evans’ flat.”

“Evans is the –”

“You went to school with her for three years, you can admit you know her name.”

Narcissa’s lips twitched in irritation, “And –?”

“Oh consider it somewhat delayed March madness. I’m sure it will be over just as fast. He’s going to put an engagement ring on Evans’ finger in September. I daresay I’ll never see him again much past August.”

That was what Lucius had said but, “Sirius –”

He looked back at her with all the frozen hauteur of the Blacks and demanded, “Will that be all, cousin.”

She sighed. “Yes that will be all.” But as he stalked past her she reached out and gripped his arm tightly and just for a moment he leaned into the comfort.

  
  


  
  



End file.
